One example of a laminated thin film is an anti-reflective film in which an AR (Anti-Reflective) layer is formed by using a dry process on a hard coat layer having a relatively high surface hardness (for example, see PLT 1).
However, because the hard coat layer is an organic layer and the AR layer is an inorganic layer, achieving excellent adhesion has been difficult.